


A Small New World

by mechanicaljoey



Category: Avatar (Sweden Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljoey/pseuds/mechanicaljoey
Summary: Sabrina falls into a hole and finds herself in a new world with strange beings who she soon befriends. She is quite fascinated with one of these beings in particular, "Alien Joey" and decides to find out more about him. Sabrina is faced with a rather dangerous task in order to return home.





	1. The Beginning (Part I)

Sabrina looked down at the leaf that floated in a puddle nearby her front porch. She had no idea how long she looked at the leaf. Where she lived, nothing happened and time seemed to go on forever. She always envied other people whenever they tell her about their travels and plans for the future. Sabrina always craved adventure and secretly wishes to leave her hometown and become someone who can inspire millions of people. She longed to go somewhere she'd definitely return to in the future.  


She observed her surroundings. No one else was awake at the moment and everything was quiet. Perfect. As quietly as she could, she walked down the steps and walked into the forest. She always loved the forest, mainly because it was the best spot for her to relax. Especially after a hard day at school or at home. In the forest, she could just sit back and watch the birds fly.  


Sabrina sat down and watched a robin flying with worms in its beak. It landed on a nest high up on a tree. Baby robins stuck their heads out with their beaks open. The bird fed its starving chicks one by one.  


Sabrina always wondered why people tell her that she'd be a great mother. She never saw herself as someone with maternal instinct, let alone be capable of raising a child. Whenever she talks to her friends about this, she usually just brushes it off. But now they can't stop annoying her about it. She hasn't talked to them for a while now.  
A rock hit a branch nearby the bird's nest. Sabrina whipped around. There was no sign of anyone else in the woods.  
"Where are you? Show yourself!"  
The bushes shook.  
Sabrina approached the bushes slowly. Sabrina noticed a pair of blue eyes staring from a bush.  
"Now wh-"  
Before she could finish her sentence, it dashed away from its hiding spot.  
"Hey! Come back here!" Sabrina said, chasing after it.


	2. The Beginning (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshmallows that can make someone teleport, giant spiders, and Sabrina makes a new friend in this strange new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be references to other works I'm currently working on in this chapter and the following chapters. Can you find these references and recognize them? Feel free to comment what you found!
> 
> Also, the hole came from Alice in Wonderland, so I don't completely own that idea.

Sabrina chased it. "Come back here you bastard!"  
It turned around. It was a blond boy who didn't look much older than Sabrina. He wore a black coat with a red heart stitched on it. He stuck his tongue at her and returned to running.  
Sabrina ran even faster.  


The boy finally reached a tree with a large hole. Without a moment's hesitation, he jumped into the hole. Sabrina stopped dead in her tracks. She carefully approached the tree and knelt down nearby the hole. It was completely dark and seemed to be quite deep.  
She narrowed her eyes and looked into the tunnel. She slipped and fell into the hole.  


Sabrina expected to land somewhere the moment she fell in. Instead she fell into a tunnel with objects floating around her. She spun as she fell down the hole. She bumped into a wardrobe and dresses fell out of it. An umbrella floated beside her. She tried to reach for the umbrella. But it just spun away and floated away.

Tiny spiders, books, leaves and stuffed animals rained down on her. Sabrina screamed, covering her head with her arms. She bumped into a sofa and bounced off it. A small doll with long black hair spun beside her. Something about it seemed familiar to Sabrina, but she wasn't exactly sure why. She found something rather comforting about the doll. Sabrina snatched the doll by its arm and held it close to her chest. 

She fell through a quilt and bounced off some pillows. Sabrina fell through a large hole and landed in a very wide den. Coughing, she got to her feet and held up the doll. Black and red clown makeup was painted around the doll's blue eyes, which were made out of buttons. A little smile was sewed on its face. Its head seemed to tilt to one side, it looked as if it was analyzing Sabrina. 

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" she asked, stroking the doll's hair. "If only I knew where you came from."

She held on tightly to the doll and observed her surroundings. Everything was quiet and she noticed some drawings on the den's ceiling. There were three drawings--the first drawing was of a dragon with multiple heads breathing fire into a what Sabrina assumed was a village. People ran and screamed, some even held their belongings close as they ran. The second drawing was of a man and a girl running away from something, though Sabrina couldn't really make out what it was because it was scratched. The man wore black and red clown makeup around his eyes. Sabrina held up the doll and compared the two. The man's makeup was identical to the doll's. She focused on the the girl in the drawing. The girl had short black hair and brown eyes and she wore a white dress. It was Sabrina herself. The third drawing was of the same man in clown makeup, Sabrina, and a few other people happily having a picnic under an apple tree. 

"Wow." Sabrina whispered. 

The den shook. Sabrina gasped.

An enormous wolf spider crawled out from one corner of the den. It crawled towards Sabrina. She made a run for it, not daring to look back. A green door was in her path. She sped up and made it to the door. She opened it and ran into the next room. 

This room was a little different. Vines hung from the ceiling, with little white flowers falling from the vines. There was a floor with a checker pattern. But what caught Sabrina's attention was a glass table that towered over her. An antique key was placed on the table.

"Now how am I supposed to reach this thing?" Sabrina asked herself.

She jumped. But she wasn't able to grab the key.

She walked under the table. A red box was next to one of the table's legs. Sabrina set the doll down and lifted the box. There was a note tied to the box. It read : 

EAT THIS AND YOU'LL CERTAINLY ENJOY IT. IT'S PIZZA ROLL FLAVORED. I PROMISE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING ONCE WE MEET ~ A.J. 

Sabrina opened the box. There were two golden brown marshmallows neatly placed on a napkin. Sabrina took a bite out of one of the marshmallows. The note was right, it was pizza roll flavored. Sabrina quickly snatched the doll and disappeared. She reappeared on top of the table. Looking about, she noticed another green door on the other side of the room. 

She grabbed the key and slid down the one of table's legs. She held on to the doll and the key as she ran toward the door. Once she reached the door, she put the key into the lock and turned it. The door opened with a creak.

The door closed behind her. She entered a tunnel made out of black thorns. It was eerily quiet in the tunnel. Very little light filtered through the thorns. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

A twig snapped. Sabrina gasped. "W-who's there?" 

The thorns shook. 

Sabrina took a few steps back. Whatever this was could cause her great harm, or even kill her. She tried to remain as calm as possible.

The thorns shook even more. Sabrina held on to the doll.

A head poked out from the thorns. Sabrina gasped. They were very pale, their red eyes analyzing Sabrina. Their hair was white with red stripes. They had pink lips, along with orange eye shadow and orange cheeks. Sabrina assumed it was a male, despite the eye shadow and the lipstick. But she wasn't entirely sure. 

"Who are you?"

They tilted their head, blinking slowly. Their movements seemed inhuman, almost doll like. It made Sabrina very uneasy, but she tried to remain calm.

They stepped out of the thorns. Their white robes dragged behind them as they walked. "Hello. I'm Joey, but they call me Alien Joey." they said, blinking slowly. Their voice was soft yet masculine. 

Sabrina gulped. "Hello there. M-my name's Sabrina--Sabrina Williams." 

"What brings you here, Sabrina Williams?" Joey asked. 

"Uhh...I fell t-through t-t-the..."

"The hole?" Joey guessed. 

Sabrina nodded.Normally, she was able to carry out a conversation. But when it came to talking to Joey, it was much harder. Sabrina guessed it must be his very unusual appearance and his eyes--they looked as if they were staring into Sabrina's soul.

"No need to fear me, I'm harmless." 

Sabrina nodded, though she wasn't exactly sure if she should trust him. 

"Do you know how I can get home?" 

Joey nodded.

"How?"

"I might have to check with Oliver about that." Joey gasped. "What's that you're holding?"

Sabrina held up the doll. 

"Mind if I hold it?" Joey asked. 

Sabrina hesitantly handed the doll to Joey. She was half expecting Joey to run away with it. But he remained where he was and stroked the doll's hair. "Where did you find this?" 

"When I was falling through the hole, I saw this little thing and decided to take it with me." Sabrina said.

"I think your instincts are right about something." Joey said giving the doll back to Sabrina and turning away. 

"Where are you going?" Sabrina asked, following him. 

"I need to talk with Oliver. He knows how he can get you back home." 


	3. Joey, Sabrina, and The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Sabrina meet up with Oliver and ask him how Sabrina can return home. They must meet with Johannes in the woods, who reveals what Sabrina must do in order to accomplish this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to watch out for those references!
> 
> So sorry for being dead on here, life's been keeping me busy. But I'm back now so I'll be able to add more chapters.

"Joey, are you sure Oliver knows how I can get back?"

"If he didn't then I wouldn't have brought you to him. Simple as that." 

It was getting dark and fireflies flew around them. The air was humid and there was a loud rattling noise.

How long have I been gone? Sabrina wondered. My family is probably scared about my disappearance. What if they thought I ran away or died somewhere out on the open?

"It's getting dark--make sure you stay close to me. It's scarier around here at night." Joey said.

Sabrina nodded. The last thing she wanted was to get lost around here.

"Joey?" Sabrina asked tentatively.

"Yes Sabrina?"

"What if I won't be able to come back home?"

"I won't let that happen. If anything wants to come after you then they'll have to get through me first." Joey said firmly.

"They?"

Joey nodded, "I know for a fact that there will be certain people or creatures coming after you."

"But why?"

"Now that's something I don't know." Joey said.

Joey led her to an arch made out of twigs. The word "Welcome" was made out of smaller twigs, with blue roses were intertwined with the twigs.

"This Oliver really likes decorating his place." Sabrina remarked.

"That's for sure, I just hope he's around. He keeps jumping out of the hole after I clearly told him not to." Joey said, kicking a rock. Sabrina noticed that Joey didn't wear shoes, revealing two toes on both feet. Sabrina wondered how he didn't get hurt.

Sabrina remembered the blond boy she saw. Could that be who Joey's referring to? 

"Wait, is Oliver a blond boy?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Joey asked, slightly tilting his head.

"Because he stuck his tongue out at me before he jumped into the hole!" Sabrina exclaimed, kicking a rock.

"How rude of him! There's no excuse for him to do that! I'm going to have a serious talk with him." Joey walked faster.

"Joey, wait up!" Sabrina shouted, trying to catch up with Joey.

"Of course he wouldn't tell me, why would he? He knew I'd get mad at him." Joey shook his head.

Sabrina followed Joey through a tunnel made out of trees. The trees had scarlet leaves and a few of them fell on Sabrina."Wow, they're so pretty." 

A black Pomeranian walked up to Joey and Sabrina.

Sabrina's always seen pictures of Pomeranians but has never seen a Pomeranian in real life. If it wasn't glaring at Sabrina, she would have cuddled it.

"Hello you cutie, what are you doing here?" Sabrina asked the dog.

She knelt down to pet the dog but it growled at her. Sabrina backed away from the dog.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked the dog.

The Pomeranian ran up to Joey and barked at him.

"Do you know who this dog belongs to?" Sabrina asked.

"This is Oliver's dog, Midnight. She's trying to tell me something."

The dog barked and led them through the tunnel.

They finally reached a small pink house surrounded by the same trees with red leaves.

The dog walked up to the door and sat down. Joey and Sabrina stopped at the door. 

Joey knocked. Nothing happened. 

"Midnight are you sure Oliver's here?" Joey asked.

Midnight barked. 

"Maybe I'll try knocking." Sabrina said, knocking the door.

"Speak of the devil who's knocking the door?" a voice asked from behind the door. The door opened. It was Oliver, who was wearing a bathrobe and slippers. His widened the moment he saw Sabrina. 

"Oh, do I know you?" Oliver asked nervously.

"Sabrina here told me that you were rather rude to her before you returned," Joey said. "Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"H-how did she get here?" Oliver asked, glancing at Sabrina, then at Joey. 

"I'll tell you that soon, but I must ask you something. How can I get home?" Sabrina asked. 

Oliver was silent for a moment. He sighed. "Alright, come with me." 

Joey, Midnight, and Sabrina entered the house.

It was a pretty simple house. The walls were painted white and dishes with cats and dogs were hung on the walls of Oliver's kitchen. His living room consisted of small red sofas and a red carpet. Along with a small coffee table and a lamp placed on the table.

"I know it's not much down here but upstairs is where prefer to dwell. But this isn't about me, this is about you. So I suggest you two sit down." 

Joey and Sabrina sat down on a sofa. Oliver sat on the sofa opposite them. Midnight jumped on his lap.

"So Sabrina, you'd like to return home--"

"Just get to the point Oliver." Joey urged. 

"Alright fine. Now what you must do is meet up with Johannes in the woods and ask him what you need."

"Well that doesn't sound too hard." Sabrina said. 

"It's easier said than done. Johannes doesn't always show up when you visit him. He prefers being visited at night. Why? I don't know! I've visited him a few times and he never ceases to scare me." Oliver shuddered. 

"He can't be that scary," Sabrina looked at Joey "Right?

"He's unpredictable if you ask me. When can we visit him?"

"We'll do it now!"

"Sabrina darling, are you sure about that?" Oliver asked as he stroked Midnight.

Sabrina rose from her seat,"I'm not going to wait here forever. My family is probably worried sick that I disappeared without a trace!" 

"Okay, okay. Please calm down--"

"You're asking me to calm down at a time like this? You know what, I'm leaving." and with that, Sabrina ran out of the house.

"Sabrina! Now you really irritated me, Oliver." Joey said before running after Sabrina.

  


Sabrina ran for what felt like hours.

The sky was a pitch black and a full moon floated in the sky. Shedding its cool light over the woods.

Panting, she stopped at a forest opening. It was eerily quiet and there was no sign of anyone else.

She looked around. There were trees towering over her and a statue in the center of the opening. Sabrina walked up to the statue. It was looking up at something, though Sabrina couldn't exactly tell what it was. It held a long black cane in one hand and a large white feather in the other. It was dressed in black and had black and red clown makeup around its eyes.

"Wait a minute." Sabrina said. She held up the clown doll and looked at them. It was a match.

"Sabrina!" Someone shouted from behind her. Sabrina turned around. It was Joey. Leaves and twigs were stuck to his robes and hair. He had a few scratches on his face.

"Oh my, what happened to you?"

"I ran into a few things on my way here--" he stopped, noticing the statue.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina, you made it!" Joey exclaimed.

"I did?"

Joey nodded.

Joey walked up to the statue. "Hello Johannes, it's been a while since we've talked.

The moon cast its light down on the statue. The statue gasped for air and looked down at them.

Sabrina backed away.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you." Joey assured.

Johannes gasped the moment he saw Sabrina.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Don't be afraid." Johannes said, walking up to them.

"So are you Johannes in the woods?" Sabrina asked.

"I was going to introduce myself but Joey already did. But yes, I do go by many names if that's what you were referring to." Johannes answered.

"What kind of names?" Sabrina asked.

"Names that I wouldn't be referred to as in this universe. A few may be offensive but that all depends to how you refer to me as. If you refer to me as the Antichrist then you will certainly anger many people." Johannes explained.

"Will it make them angry or will it make them fear you?" Sabrina asked. 

"That all depends on who you ask. You see, people will tell only one side of the story, and mine has many sides to it. But it will take me the entire night to tell it. Something tells me you didn't come to me just to ask about my name." Johannes said, throwing the feather into the air.

"Johannes, Sabrina came here to ask you something." Joey said. 

"And what would that be?" Johannes asked, catching the feather. He looked at Sabrina curiously. Sabrina almost couldn't believe that she was seeing Johannes walking and talking right before her eyes. 

"Johannes, I'd like to ask you how can I get back home?"

Johannes lifted up his cane, "Now that is quite the question and I won't hesitate to answer it. You must defeat the dragon with multiple heads and he will open up an exit for you." 

"That's going to be difficult--Johannes, are you sure about this?" Joey asked. 

"Yes, I'm certain. And Sabrina must do this alone." 

Sabrina gulped.

"And how is she supposed to do that?" Joey asked impatiently.

"She must get the sword perched on top of The Hill of Thorns, and she must go with a friend. That sword will be what kills the dragon. But it won't be an easy task. It will take days to reach the hill and avoiding danger will be impossible." Johannes gasped. He noticed Sabrina's doll.

"You wouldn't mind if I held this?" Johannes asked. 

Sabrina nodded, handing the doll to Johannes.

Johannes held the doll and looked at it with admiration, "This doll will be what you'll use to summon me if you're in any danger or if you'd like to talk to me. All you need to say is 'Johannes, I need you' or 'Johannes, we need you.' Now I want to give you this." Johannes took out a scroll from his coat. He handed it to Sabrina.

Sabrina opened the scroll. It was a map with detailed drawings of landscapes and with the names of places written in ink.

"This map's ink will become red when you're at a certain destination." 

"Thank you Johannes." Sabrina said. 

"You're welcome Sabrina." 

"Joey, now we know what to do." 


	4. Little Miss Raven (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Joey begin their journey to The Hill of Thorns. Sabrina learns a few more things about Joey and dangerous surprises lurk at every corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing again, I've been busy lately but it's good to see that I'm really enjoying writing this story. This chapter's shorter than the last one but don't worry, I'll get back to writing long chapters.

A day after their meeting with Johannes, Joey asked Oliver if he was coming. 

"Absolutely not!" Oliver answered, arranging his pillows. Midnight lay in the bed and stretched her legs.

"And why not?" Joey asked. 

"I'm busy at the moment and I'll be seeing my sister soon!" Oliver looked at Sabrina. 

"Sabrina, I'm very sorry for what I did earlier. It really wasn't my intention to anger you in any way." 

"It's okay. But why did you throw a rock at that bird's nest?" Sabrina asked. 

"Again with the questions--" Joey nudged Oliver. "Uhhh, I mean it really wasn't what I was intending to do. I was trying to kill the cuckoo." Oliver glowered at her "Lazy birds! Probably the worst bird parents to ever exist!" 

"He's pretty serious when it comes to those birds. Told me he hit one with just one rock." Joey shook his head. 

"I honestly don't see why you find it so awful." Oliver glared at Joey. 

"It's a living thing." 

"Damn cuckoo can't raise their own young to save their life!"

"So you think that's a valid excuse to kill it?"

Oliver raised his voice."I'm not going to argue with you about this!" 

Joey backed away a few steps. 

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." 

Joey said nothing and looked at Sabrina. 

"I didn't see any cuckoo eggs in that nest." Sabrina said. 

Oliver groaned. "Damn it! Must've been the wrong nest." 

"Well maybe we should concentrate on the mission instead of cuckoo birds. " Sabrina pointed out. 

She noticed this lifted Joey's spirit. 

"Good point. " Oliver agreed. 

Sabrina laid out the map on a small table."Okay, so we need to figure out how we can get to the sword." 

"What sword?" Oliver asked.

Joey briefly told Oliver about what happened when he and Sabrina met Johannes.

"You've got to be joking!" Oliver said.

"Johannes made it very clear that I have to do this if I want to get back home." Sabrina said.

"Well in that case, you two are going to figure out how to do this. And-" he looked at the map, "You're going to need a boat to get to the other side." Oliver said, pointing at a lake on the map. 

"That shouldn't be so hard. Sabrina and I can just ask someone to row us there." 

"Silly Joey, no one does that around here! Yes, you do need a boat, but if you need someone to do that, you're going to have to do it yourselves." 

Joey sighed. "Sabrina, are you able to row?" 

"Maybe not for a very long amount of time but I'm sure we'll figure something out." Sabina looked at Joey, then at the Johannes doll. Joey nodded.

"That's fine, thanks Oliver." Joey said. 

"Good luck with your sister's visit!" Sabrina exclaimed. 

  


Joey led Sabrina through a dirt path in the woods. "Does Oliver always act like that?" Sabrina asked. 

Joey nodded. 

"Something wrong?" 

"No, just looking at this map." Joey turned the map sideways.

"How much longer?" Sabrina asked. 

Joey sighed. "Looks like it might take us a few days until we get there. I know I might be able to last a few days without sleep but what about you?" 

"You're talking about keeping watch later on tonight right?" 

"Yes."

"What about Johannes? He seems to be a night owl, maybe he can keep watch tonight." Sabrina suggested.

"That honestly doesn't sound like a bad idea. But there's just one thing-"

"And what's that?" Sabrina interrupted.

"I'm not sure if it's time to say that we need him. You see, Johannes is pretty unpredictable. One moment he's around, and then the next, he's not." 

"Hmm, then maybe we should wait until the time is right. Neither of us know what's going to happen next." 

Joey was about to say something but Sabrina noticed a cloud of dust rising just a few feet in front of them.

"Joey, look out!"

They got off the road and hid behind some bushes. The cloud of dust was followed by the sound of horses and the clink of wooden wheels. Joey and Sabrina peered from the bushes. It was a black carriage pulled by two black Friesian horses. The carriage was something Sabrina's never seen before--Its roof and doors were ornately decorated with silver, purple velvet curtains covering the window, and driven by a very serious man in red.

"Now why did you stop?!" an angry voice demanded. The curtains were drawn. A woman with black hair and red lipstick looked both ways, as if she were expecting to find Joey and Sabrina right in front of her. 

"That's strange, I thought I saw two people making their way here." the driver said. 

Sabrina gulped.

"Let me see about that." The woman opened the carriage's door. Little silver stairs unfolded before her. She lifted up her black gown as she made it down the stairs. She looked around. "Nonsense! There's nothing here!" 

Sabrina backed away, not knowing that in doing so, she snapped a twig. 

Sabrina almost gasped but Joey covered her mouth. 

"What in the world was that?" the woman stepped over to the bushes. 

Sabrina's body went cold. 

The woman looked over the bushes and noticed Joey and Sabrina. "Now what is going on here? A mere little girl and her friend?"

Joey was the first to speak, "We're very sorry to interrupt your ride! We're just lost and we need to--"

"Silence!" the woman shouted. 

She seems even more intimidating up close! Sabrina thought. 

"Who are you?" 

"We came from a little village not so far away from here." Joey lied. 

The woman narrowed her eyes. "There is no village nearby."

Before Joey could say anything else, the woman said, "I don't need more distractions." She lifted up Joey by his robes. 

"Joey!" Sabrina cried out. 

"One more word out of you and you'll join him!" the woman warned, shaking Joey. 

"Just listen to what she says." Joey said, squirming.

Sabrina silently watched the woman drag Joey into the carriage. 

"No! You can't do this!" Sabrina shouted, running after her. 

"Sabrina, what are you--"

The woman snatched Sabrina by her collar and threw her and Joey into the carriage. 

"Continue Edward! I want to show these two what happens when people interrupt my ride." the woman said, glaring at Sabrina.


End file.
